One Moment in Time
by AthenaGray15
Summary: When Percy has a 50% chance of living, Annabeth goes in time to save him. But there are a lot of twists and turns. Full summery inside. Please read and review. You know my motto: Read, Review, Preview!Much better than all my other stories-my opinion-:D
1. OC introduction

Chapter one: OC intro

**One Moment in Time **

Hey guys, this is my newest fanfic and, here's the full summary:

_**Percy and Annabeth have always been best-friends ever since they were born. Percy had been secretly in love with her since every since they were 8. But Annabeth in the other hand hadn't noticed that. But now that there Junior Goode high, Percy can't help but feel jealous over one of his best friend; Luke. Why? Well, let's just say Annabeth had been madly in love with Luke ever since they were all 8 and now…there a couple. But, after all the things Percy and Annabeth went through had to end…when they had a fight. The next thing Annabeth knows, Percy only has a 50% chance of living. Soon, she realized that without her best-friend, she won't how who she is. Now, she'll do everything she can in her will power to save him. How? Traveling back in time and traveling to the future. But of course she's not alone. For some strange reason, her best-friends are coming along with her. But the question is still in sake, can she save Percy before it's too late and, can she find that the person she actually loved was right there…**_

Well, that's the summery. I hoped you liked it. I also want to inform you about the OC's in this story, I asked some of my friends here on FanFic if they want to make an OC and they all said yes. So, I am really thankful for all they did for me and…if you guys are reading this now, THANK YOU SO, SO, SO MUCH! You guys mean so much to me! But anyways, let's get to the story:

**Annabeth's POV **

**It was the start of a new school year. I was just walking around the school ground when I felt arms wrap around me waist. I screeched as I dropped my book (which I was reading.) **

"**Guess who." Luke said; his voice husky. **

**I laughed. "Jason?" **

"**No." Luke said. **

"**Percy?" I asked. **

"**Really Annie?" Luke asked as he let me go and turned me around. **

**I laughed. "Kidding." **

**Luke rolled his eyes but cracked a smile. "Come on. We only have a few minutes until the first bell rings." **

**I sighed knowing that we had different classes. As a response, I nodded. **

**Luke smiled and led me as we went to **_**our **_**tree. **

**-O(O)O-**

**I was now in math class. All my best-friends had the same math class as me. Except Luke, since he's Senior while I was a junior. **

"**Hey Annabeth, can you pass this to Nico?" Thalia whispered while handing me a note. **

**I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Thals, you know if we get caught we'll be in big trouble." **

**Thalia sighed. "Please?" She begged. **

**I took a deep breath and elbowed Sammi Black. Who was one of my best-friends. **

**Sammi was 16. She had brown hair and gray eyes. Her height was 5'2 while I was a 5'9 (She was also the shortest out of all of us). She also had a good tan for her skin color. She had (not too) long eyelashes. She was not to fat, yet not like a stick. She was also a British exchange student. **

(A/N: Sammi Black is BlackShadow98's OC.)

"**Yeah?" She whispered. **

"**Can you pass this to Nico." I asked her while handing Thalia's note to her. "Little Miss. Lover girl over there wants to tell him something." **

**At first, she didn't get what I meant. But she soon, realized what I meant. She smirked and passed the note to Alejandra Ramirez. **

**Alejandra was also one of my besties. She was 15 and she had brownish-blackish hair to the middle of her back. Chocolate brown eyes, tannish skin and she were about a 5'7. She was also American and Mexican. **

(A/N: Alejandra Ramirez is DaughterofPoseidon99's OC.)

**Sammi then told Alejandra and she nodded and passed the note to Ashlyn Brooks. **

**Ashlyn was also one of my besties. She was 18 (like Luke) but was also in my class. She had green eyes, brown hair, and she was also a 5'6. She was also African American. **

(A/N: Ashlyn Brooks is booklover484's OC.)

**Ashlyn then passed the note to Lily Gentry. **

**Lily like the other girls was also one of my besties. **

**Lily had long straight chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes, somewhat pale skin, her height was 5'5. Her body type is well muscled and lean, but she isn't like…bulky. She was also 16 years old. Lily was also part Irish and part Scottish. **

(A/N: Lily Gentry is mrslukecastellan's OC.)

**Lily got the message and passed it to Diana Blake. **

**Diana was also one of my best-friends. **

**Diana was 17 (same as me.) She had medium Dark brown hair, Dark Green eyes, and a light tan. Pink pretty lips and a thin Athletic body. Her height was about 5'8. She had flawless skin and pearly white teeth. She was also fully American. **

(Diana Blake is ChildofWisdom's OC.)

**Lily whispered something to Diana. Which got her to nod and pass the note to Madeline Creek. **

**Madeline –once again- was also one of my best-friends. **

**Madeline was 15. She had dark black hair (but not jet-black; like dark dark brown). She had starling royal blue eyes. Her height was 5'6 and she had a tan skin (tanned because she used to live in Florida.) Madeline was also one fifth Cherokee Indian. **

(A/N: Madeline Creek is PiperElizabethMclean's OC.)

**Madeline nodded already getting the message. She then handed to Piper. Who handed it to Jason. Who smirked and handed it to Percy who was trying hard not to laugh. I bit my lip to supreme my laugh. Since we could all tell, Thalia had a little crush on Nico…and, everybody else was trying hard not to laugh. **

**Thalia's face was burning red. While Nico looked confused as ever. **

**When the note finally got to Nico, Nico smiled and winked over at Thalia. Thalia blushed and tried to listen to our teacher. Who was talking about math. **

**But, when everybody was looking at you, trying hard not to laugh and wondering what the note said, can be really hard to concentrate. **

**Finally, Travis gave up trying hard not to laugh. He burst into laughter. Which lead all of us to burst into laughter. **

**Our teacher quickly turned to us and gave us an evil eye. "Mr. Stoll, can you and all your friends tell me what's so funny?" She asked. **

**Travis gulped and turned to all of us for help. Katie was looking at him with fear. Since, our math teacher was the worst out of all math teachers-scratch that- she was the worst out of every teacher alive. **

"**Um…" Travis started. **

"**Um…" Out teacher mimicked with hatred. **

**Travis turned to Thalia and Nico, who were also giving all of us the evil eye. **

**Travis sighed in defeat. He got up and walked out the door, straight to the principal's office. **

"**Very well. Mr. Stoll knew the right thing to do. So, if you little demons say a single word, you'll go straight to Mr. Plus' office. **

**We all gulped but nodded except Percy. But lucky, our teacher wasn't looking. **

**Percy then bends over and tapped my shoulder **

"**Yeah?" I whispered to my best's best friend while looking straight in his refreshing. **

"**Don't you think Our teacher here is the demon?" Percy joked. **

**I had to giggle at that. "Well, when she gives you the evil eye and her demon-ish features, that's a yes." **

**Percy accidently laughed. Making me laugh. **

**Our demon math teacher turned to both of us. Which we quickly shut up. **

"**Miss. Chase, is there something you want to share with the class?" She asked. **

**Percy and I turned to each other. But, since it was my fault I got both us to laugh, I took the blame. **

"**It's just…" I started. But, Percy cut me off. **

"**No Mrs. Demon-I mean Ma'am." Percy quickly improvised. 'Mrs. Demon gave Percy the evil eye. But let him continue his sentence. **

"**I'm the one who got both of us to laugh. Annabeth didn't do anything wrong." Percy lied. **

**I turned to him shocked. **

"_**What is he thinking? He's taking the blame for us…wait no**__**for **_**me?" **_**I thought**_

"**Very well Mr. Jackson, you will head to the principal's office at once." 'Mrs. Demon' told him. Percy nodded as he got up and walked out the door. But before he got outside, he turned to me. **

**I gave him a-why-in-Hades-did-you-take-the-blame look. As a response, Percy winked at me. Causing me to blush madly. **

"_**Wait…what?" I thought. **_

'**Mrs. Demon' still gave each an evil eye and continued to her lesson.**

**-O(O)O-**

**Finally, after Math class was over, I rushed to the principal's office. Where I bumped into Percy, who was coming the other end of the hall way. **

"**Whoa!" Percy said. His voice sounded a little upset. By then, I already knew he knew something I didn't. **

"**Percy, why did you take the blame?" I exclaimed.**

**Percy looked down at me (since he was a good 1 head taller than me) and smiled. **

**Every since we were born, Percy had never shown me (or got) mad at me. **

"**Annabeth, you should already know that I'll take all the blame for you, you're my best-friend and I'll do everything I can." Percy told me. **

**I looked up at him and smiled. Luke had never told me that, and he's my boy-friend. **

**Percy returned the smile. **

"**Thank you for taking the blame. If had to go to the principal, it could ruin my whole record." I told him. **

**Percy half smile half laughed. "That's also another reason." He told me. **

**I giggled and told him I should get to class. But Percy looked like he wanted to tell me something really important. But, he didn't stop me. **

**For some weird reason, I wanted him to stop me and still talk to me. But, he didn't. **

**I sighed and continue to walk when Percy called me. "Hey Annabeth." He called. **

**I turned around. "Yeah?" I asked. **

"**Meet me at the beach later…I have to…tell you something." Percy replied. **

**I nodded, "Alright, see you later." **

**Percy smiled and nodded. **

**I returned the smile and we both turned our own ways. **

**But, the only thing that was in my head was what Percy wanted to tell me. I was hoping it was something good or nice. But, the way he said it, I knew it was something. Something to do with me….**

Okay, that was chapter 1 of One Moment in Time. I hoped you liked it. And please review. If you'll review, I'll give you a free preview. Also, I know I already said this. But I am so happy.

THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO:

**PiperElizabethMclean**-who made **Madeline Creek**

**ChildOfWisdom**- who made **Diana Blake**

**Mrslukecastellan**-who made **Lily Gentry**

**Booklover484**-who made **Ashlyn Brooks**

**BlackShadow98**-who made **Sammi Black**

And

**Daughterofposeidon99**- who made **Alejandra Ramirez.**

You guys mean so much to mean for making those OC's. And, to all those, who love Percabeth (or any other pairings) or Luke, you have to read their stories. They are great and the best.

Now, let's wrap this chapter up. So, please review and thank you-once again! :D

-AthenaGray15


	2. The fight that ended it all

**Chapter two: The fight that ended it all**

**One Moment in Time**

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews, in this chapter, I've got a new OC from xxSliverPhoenixx. Her OC is Eva Abigail Parks. She won't be in this chapter, but in the next chapter, she will be totally in it. So, this chapter does to xxSliverPhoenixx, for making an OC for me. So, all the readers out there please read her stories. They are amazing. Now, let's get to the chapter:

**Annabeth's POV**

**After school, Luke called me over. **

"**Annie!" He called as he waved over.**

**I smiled and waved back as I instantly walked over to him. **

"**Yeah." I asked as I was right in-front of him. **

"**Is our date still on?" He asked uncertain; by then, I knew he had other plans. **

**I was about to say yes, when I remembered Percy had asked me to meet him at the beach right after school. **

"**Um…sorry Luke. But, Percy told me, he had to tell me something at the beach right after school. So, I guess tomorrow, we could have our date." I told him. **

**Luke's expression was sad, but I swear, I saw him dancing when I looked at him in the eyes. He rubbed the back off his neck and sighed… "Well, I kind of have plans tomorrow." **

**I looked down at the ground. "Oh." I said sadly. **

**Luke sighed and titled my chin, so we were looking at each other. "Hey, how about next week, we can have that date off ours." Luke said. **

**I smiled widely and peaked his lips. "That would be great." I said. **

**Luke chuckled. "Well, you should go now, you don't want kelp head to be waiting." **

**I nodded and smiled. "Okay I'll see you later." I said as I walked away. **

"**Okay." Luke called. And we both walked our separate ways. **

**O-(O)-O**

**Once I got to the beach, I found a figure standing and looking out at the sea. Once I saw, the messy jet-black mop of hair, I instantly knew who that was. I started running. When I was right behind Percy, I jumped on his back which led me to tackle him to the ground. **

**Percy chuckled and said, "Gosh Annabeth, just because you miss me doesn't mean you can jump on my back and tackle me to the ground." He then got up and helped me up. **

**As we both got up and brushed myself off and laughed. Since, I saw sand on Percy's face. **

"**What?" Percy asked totally confused. **

**I continued to laugh and brushed sand out off his face. "There, know you don't have that nasty yucky sand on your face." I told him. **

**Percy pretended to look hurt. "What do you have against sand?" He asked. **

**I sighed. "I have nothing against sand. It's just...um…sandy sometimes." **

**Percy rolled his eyes, "Sand is always sandy wise girl. And I thought you were the smart one." **

**I looked at him stunned. "I am smarter than you." **

"**If that makes you happy." Percy mumbled. Earning a glare from me. **

**I deiced to not have a fight with him. "Okay, what do you need to tell me, that you couldn't have told me at school?" I asked. **

**Percy looked down and rubbed the back off his neck. "Um…if…I…tell you, would you believe me?" He asked nervously. **

**I looked at him questionably, "Well, it depends on what you're going to tell me?" **

**Percy took deep breath and turned to look at me. "Luke's cheating on you." He said really fast. I didn't even understand what he said. But, I did understand. **

**All of a sudden, I burst into laughter. "Really Percy? What, did you hit your head on something?" I asked between laughs. **

**Percy looked at me crazy and if I even heard him. Then, I realized he was telling the truth. **

"**Luke! What no. Of course not. He's too loyal, he'll never cheat!" I exclaimed. **

"**Annabeth, I'm telling the truth. I saw with my own eyes Luke and Lily were kissing." Percy exclaimed. **

**I rolled my eyes and laughed coldly. "First of all, Luke Castellan is not a cheater. Second, Lily is one of my best-friends. They both would never do anything like that to me." I snapped. **

**Percy rolled his eyes, "Haven't you noticed that both Luke and Lily have been acting weird lately? Every single time I ask him if he wants to hang out, he always says he has a date with you. But when I call you, you're free. So, my question to you is where was Luke when he wasn't with you?" **

**I actually had to give that to him, but…I'm sure Luke forgot or decided to stay home. I mean, he wouldn't have been with Lily all the time. I mean, they barley talk to each other in school. But…every time they get pared up in school…there face's light up. But, I still didn't give in to Percy. "Percy, why in the world would you say or think this, Luke, he's one of your best-friends. And Luke is also **_**my **_**boyfriend. He would…." I started. But, Percy caught me off. **

"**Oh really? Here, look at these pictures." He said as he took out his phone and showed me the pictures. In the picture, it showed Luke kissing Lily. Who was wearing her flowery white tank top (that should her small slash mark scar around her left shoulder blade where she got sliced by a sword.) She was also wearing her regular denim shorts. **

**I then felt a hot tear slide down my face. Soon, I was mad at Percy. How dare he want me to believe that Luke had been cheating on me. I felt my angry build up. That's when, I exploded: "LUKE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME. HE'S MY BOYFRIEND PERCY. AND YOU KNOW THAT. SO, JUST STOP TRYING TO GET ME TO THINK LUKE'S BEEN CHEATING ON ME." **

**I then saw a flash of angry flash through Percy's eyes. **

"**GOD DAM IT ANNABETH. WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" Percy exploded. **

**I already could feel hot fat tears run down my checks. "I DON'T BELIEVE BECAUSE, 1.) LUKE IS LOYAL, SWEET, KIND, CARING AND IS **_**MY BOYFRIEND**_**. 2.) LILY IS TOTALLY LOYAL TO ME, SWEET, KIND, NICE AND ONE OF MY BESTES FRIENDS. 3.) THEY WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME." I screamed at him. **

**Which only got him to yell back. So, for the next 15 minutes, we were yelling and fighting with each other. But, that all stopped when, when Percy said: **

"**YOU KNOW WHAT; I'M TRYING TO SAVE FROM GETTING HURT. BUT NO…YOUR TOO BIND TO SEE THAT. YOU'RE TOO BUSY DEFENDING YOUR LOVE OF YOUR LIFE. WELL, FOR ONCE, LET'S TURN THE TABLES AROUND. I'M TIRED OF HEARING ALL THAT CRAP ABOUT LUKE. YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU'RE RIGHT AND PERFECT. BUT, SORRY TO BURST YOU'RE BUBBLE, YOU'RE NOT PERFECT AND YOU NEVER WILL BE. YOUR ALSO STUBBORNED AS HADES." After he said that, tears were know pouring down my face. **

**When Percy realized what he said and saw my face, he instantly tried to take it back. "Annabeth…I…" **

**But, this time I caught him off by slapping his face. Leaving a big heavy red mark. "No, you're right. So, just get away from me and never ever talk to me again. And by the ways, you're the worst best-friend." I told him before I ran away crying. But, I swear I heard Percy say: "I'm so sorry Annabeth."  
><strong>

**O-(O)-O**

**Now, that I left Percy at the beach, I felt my heart break into a million piece.**

**I still couldn't believe that Percy thought Luke was cheating on me. But most of all, I couldn't believe he said that to me. **

**I mean, they would never do that to me. Luke, he's as loyal as anybody. Lily, she's one of my best friends and she will never do that to me.**** And, Percy, he's always been there for me as long as I can remember. And, he never told me that before. But now, when he told me that, it sounded like he was jealous. **

**But, the way Percy told me everything, sounded so real...and I almost believed him.**

**I mean, Percy never lied to me before and I am sure he wouldn't know. But, for some reason, I ended up defending Luke.**

**I sighed and deiced to think of it later. Right now, I was at home (still crying) and doing my homework.**

**But, all of a sudden, my phone started ringing.**

**I sniffled and picked it up.**

**"Hello." I whispered.**

**In the other end, I heard crying and yelling.**

**"ANNABETH, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE." Thalia yelled into the phone,**

**"What do you want Thalia." I snapped into the phone, not even realizing, that Thalia was crying.**

**"ANNABETH, PLEASE!" She begged.**

**By then, I knew something bad had happened.**

**"Okay, where are you?" I asked.**

**"AT THE HOSPITAL!" Thalia continued to yell in the phone.**

**"Okay, I'll meet you in the hospit...WHY ARE YOU IN THE HOSPITAL?" I yelled into the phone confused.**

**"Percy." Thalia whispered.**

**I paled. "WHAT HAPPENED TO PERCY?"**

**There was a pause, and I knew, I was on speaker, since the back ground went silent. And, I knew Thalia was checking on what to say.**

**"THALIA, WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. PERCY!" I screamed.**

**"Percy got hit by a car, and is...dying." Thalia cried.**

**I froze shocked. The next thing I knew, I had dropped my phone and was now running to the hospital...**

Well, what do you think. Loved it, hated it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, you know my motto: read, review, preview. So, please review! :D


	3. 4 years into the future

**Chapter three: 5 years into the future **

**One Moment in Time**

Sup guys? Well, thank you so very much guys for the reviews! You guys all made my day. Also, I came up with a little twist about getting previews. Instead of getting free previews, you'll have to answer a riddle from me. But don't be upset, that will only be in every next chapter. For this chapter...yes, there will be a riddle. Also, they are very, very easy and I'm sure you'll easily get them. But, right now I should shut up and get to the chapter:

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

**As I rushed to the hospital, tears were once again pouring down my check. But this time, it wasn't because I was hurt, it was for Percy. It was my entire fault that he got hit by a car. It was my entire fault for disbelieving. It was all my fault for fighting with him and it was my entire fault...for running away from him.**

**Finally after 15 minutes of running, almost getting hit by a car myself and crossing stop lights, I got to the hospital.**

**I quickly ran into the hospital and ran into the front desk.**

**"WHOA! My, my, did a zombie give you a makeover?" the nurse asked trying to cheer me up since she probably saw my eyes were red and puffy from crying, my hair was field with twigs and some dust and, I was somewhat dirty.**

**As a response, "Percy Jackson."**

**The nurse who I found out name was: Sarah.****  
><strong>**Sarah long wavy brown hair, piercing blue eyes and was wearing what nurse's usually where.**

**"Girlfriend?" She asked**

**my face turned hot. Why would she think Percy is my boyfriend? I mean, I am crying over him, I'm a Mess and I seem very scared, worried and concerned.**

**I shook my head. "No. He's my best friend." I told her.**

**She nodded, "I see, he's in room..." She paused and looked at her computer screen, "214."**

**I nodded, "thank you." I then rushed to the room.**

**As I got outside Percy's room door, I found all my friends there. Thalia was-of course- on Nico's lap sobbing on his shoulder while Nico looked murderous at Luke. Jason and the rest of the boys also looked like they were going to kill Luke any minute...wait what? Piper was also crying and was on Jason lap her face hurried in his chest. Which was same with Silena and Beckendorf. In the other hand, Lily, Sammi, Madeline, Diana, Eva, Alexjandra and Ashyln were all huddled together crying. Then, there was Luke. He was leaning frontwards with his head leaning on the wall. His face was filled with emotion, Sadness, worried, and...guilt.**

**I just stood there not knowing what to do or say, until Piper looked up and saw me. She immediately saw me and hugged me. Every ones attention turned to me. As all the girls saw me, they did the same thing as Piper.**

**I then felt tears run down my check. "How did this happen?" I chocked.**

**Soon, all the girls and guys angry turned on Luke...except Lily.**

**Then all then pointed accusing fingers at Luke. I was about to ask what Luke did when the doctor came out of Percy's room. The doctor had a worried look on his face. Then suddenly, I wanted to just punch him, slap him, and kick him if he says, he can't save Percy or even worse...he's dead.**

**"Annabeth Chase, never think that, Percy almost died a thousand times and he survived. He can survive this one." I told myself.**

**"Who's here for Percy Jackson?" he asked.**

**We were all about to speak, but Luke beat us. "We all are." He said, trying to get the glares and murderous looks from our friends to stop and pay close attention to the doctor.**

**"The hit was very fatal. But somehow, we managed to save him." the doctor said, then turned to look straight at me, "But, he's in a sever coma...and could die."**

**We all stood there shock until, the next thing I knew was that, we were all yelling at the doctor.**

**"What do you mean he could die? You just said you saved him!" I exploded.**

**The doctor only seemed to have heard my question since I was literally yelling in his ears.**

**"Okay, look will do our best. Right now he only has a 50% chance of living...so, just calm down and will all try..." He stopped since I punched him in the jaw. Soon, I started to slap him and kick him. But all my friends pulled me back. Luke's arms wrapped around me holding me tightly.**

**But that didn't stop me from still trying to strangle him.**

**The doctor has holding his jaw and bloody nose. Everyone gave the doctor a look that said get out of here. Quickly the doctor ran away.**

**As he ran to the infirmary, I glared at every step he took.**

**"Annabeth, calm down." Luke whispered in my ear. I then pushed him away.**

**"How can I calm down? Percy only has a 50% chance living. If you were in his shoes, I would have killed that doctor by the minute he said he'll try his best." I snapped.**

**Luke didn't say anything. All our friends were looking down to see what he had to say. After a while, he finally spoke,**

**"I was going to be in Percy shoes." he mumbled.**

**I looked at him confused, "what do you mean?" I asked.**

**Luke looked down and started to tell me the tale on how Percy ended up like this,**

**"I was just walking down the street. I had a feeling somebody was following me. But every time I turn around, there was nobody. The next thing I knew was that there was a drunk driver crossing a red light with me right in front of his car. I knew I was going to get hit, but when I closed my eyes, I felt somebody push me out of the way...when I opened my eyes, I was on the ground with everybody on their phones. I looked up having a guy help me up, when I looked to see who had took the hit...I saw Percy. I immediately took him and took him to the hospital." Luke conceded and look straight into my eyes,**

**"if it wasn't for him, I would be in his shoes. Annabeth, Percy saved my life."**

**I stood there shocked once again, until what Luke said was per-mentally edged in my brain.****  
><strong>**Instead of punching him like everybody else wants to do, I just jumped on him with a hug. I really don't know why I did this, but I felt like If he was the one that got hit, I wouldn't know what I would that or who I am...but I was wrong.****  
><strong>** O-(O)-O****  
><strong>**I had just entered Percy's room with Lily, Sammi, Madeline, Diana, Eva, Alexjandra, Aslyn. Piper, Silena, Katie, And Thalia deiced to stay outside, just in case the boys deiced to attack Luke.**

**As we entered, I immediately ran to Percy's side. Tears were running down my check as I saw my best friend unconscious with iv's on his arm with was contacted to was bag of blood.**

**I had my head on his chest and was just crying. All the other girls were surrounding me and Percy. We were all crying. Especially Alexjandra since, she was like Percy's very own sister.**

**The only thoughts in my mind was, if I could just go back into time and save Percy…I would do everything for that to happen, but I knew that was impossible…right?**

**As I looked up seeing all my besties had passed out on the chairs and very small couch. I sniffled and rubbed my nose. I then took a look around; the room was all white besides the very colorful paintings in each corner of the room. I then saw a deceive in the corner, it was probably the only thing that was the easiest to notice, since, it was a lever with a black and red handle, a glowing top and it was covered in weird shape designs.**

**Of course being me, I walked over to it and studied it carefully. Closer, I noticed those weird shapes which were coving the whole thing, was actually carvings of a girl and boy. I could easily tell that the boy had sea-green eyes and the girl gray. Since, that was the only color of the whole carving…their eyes. I knew I should ask what this was when a nurse comes in, but something was pulling me closer. Like a magnetic force was pulling me closer.**

**Soon, I was right in front of it, my hand right on top of the handle. I was about to pull it down when I heard voices behind me. I quickly turned around eyeing all my friends who were now awake. **

"**Annabeth, what is that?" Diana asked confused and looking at the handle. **

"**Oh…um…I don't know. I just saw it and…" I struggled. **

"**Wanted to see what happens when you pull it down?" Alexjandra finished with her Mexican accent hanging in the air. **

**I blushed, "Yeah." **

**All the girls looked at each other and then turned to look at the handle, when they saw it, their eyes became wide. **

"**That…that…looks like you and Percy." Sammi said her British accent making every word very clear. **

**All the girls nodded in agreement. While I had a confused look on my face. All the girls then gusted me to look more closely at the handle. As I looked, I realized they were right. All those carvings were pictures of me and Percy. But they weren't any that I recall from the past. They were more of the…future. **

**I then realized, in the other side of the handle was me and Percy from the past. **

"_**Weird, why would a handle have a picture of me and Percy on it from the past and the 'so called' future. I mean, how could this handle have these images when, I've never seen this handle before and that, how would this handle know about my past." **_**I thought. **

"**That can't be me and Percy." I told the gals. **

"**Well, whatever this handle leads, I want to see where it goes." Madeline said. Madeline was always the curious one and the one nobody can stand being a minute with. **

**Before I could stop her, she had turned the handle so it was facing the future carvings. The next thing I knew was that everything was a blur…**

**O-(O)-O**

**I woke up with the sun blinding me. **

"_**Weird, who can the sun be binding me if…it was just morning?" **_**I asked myself. **

**I then sat up and looked around. I heard somebody under me; yelling at me to get off of them, but was muffled since they were lying on the ground with their face facing the floor. I immediately jumped off and looked on who I was on. Instead of finding only one person, I found Eva and Ashlyn. Eva was awake and was the one who was yelling at me to wake up while Ashyln was peacefully asleep. Which I was amazed since, how could you sleep with two people on top of you? But, since Ashyln had a hard childhood, I guess she was used to have people on top of her. **

"**Oh my gods, I'm so sorry Eva." I apologized while I helped her up. **

"**That's okay." Eva said while brushing herself off. Right now, she was wearing her sweat shirt-which was over her purple tank top- and skinny jeans. She then fixed her long wavy light brown hair which was a total mess from everything that happened lately. **

**I sighed and looked down seeing Ashyln's brown hair covering her closed eyes. I kneed beside her and shook her slightly, **

"**Ashyln wake up." I whispered. As a response, she accidently slapped my face. **

"**Ow…" I whined holding my slap mark. **

"**Oh my gosh! Annabeth I'm am so sorry!" She said sitting up and looking at me worriedly. I was about to response when Sammi, Diana, Lily and Madeline and Alexjandra's voice came up. **

**We all looked at where they were and found them standing by the Hospital's window. **

"**Guys, you should look at this." Lily said. **

**Eva, Ashyln and I quickly got upped at came over to the window. AS I looked out side, there was a huge building having a huge digital sign say: **

"**TODAY IS JANURARY 25, 2016!" The sigh read. **

"**2016!" Me, Aslyn and Eva exclaimed looking at the girls if this was some kind of joke. But the girls face showed it wasn't. **

**Then I realized something, that handle had pictures of the future and if it really is 2016, that means we had time-traveled 5 years later…**

* * *

><p>Well, what to you guys think? Loved it, hated it? Please review and tell me what you think.<p>

Also, I already said this, but I'll repeat it: 'Instead of getting free previews, you'll have to answer a riddle from me to get free preview' So, here is the riddle and if you get it right, you'll get a free preview:

"It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?"

Well, that's the riddle and I hope you'll review and tell me what you think the answer to the riddle is.

Also, special thanks to

PiperElizabethMclean

ChildOfWisdom

Blackshadow98

Booklover484

Daughterofposeidon99

And

xxSliverPhionexx

Who all made OC's for me. Thank you so much guys and I hoped you like this chapter!

And, thank you once again to all my readers and reviewers. I also hoped you liked it and please don't forget to review. :D

-AthenaGray15


	4. Authors Note

**Chapter four: Authors note **

**One Moment in Time**

Hi guys, thank you all so much for all the reviews from every body who reviewed! And all you guys who answered the riddle is correct, the answer is: 'nothing.' But only two of you got it wrong. But no worries, I still gave you the preview…since the two of you girls are my friends! Anyways, this is sadly only a authors note.

I know, I know, you guys probably hate authors, especially since I didn't update in awhile. But…I couldn't update since I lost my computer charger and also my computer was dead (as some of you may know about) But then I found my charger on New Year's eve at about 5:00, but it just happened that, my family and I went out to my aunts. When we came home, it was almost 3 so we all go some rest. The next day (NEW YEAR'S DAY) me and my family went on a trip to Minnesota. So I couldn't update, but I did bring my computer and charger. So I could type up chapters! But I didn't finish any chapters since I got sick with-I think- the stomach flu. So I was throwing up every minute. But now I'm back here at CHICAGO (where I live of course)! And I'm all better! So that's my story of not updating….

Anyways, this authors note is about opinion, I have three answers for you for only one question. And I need all of you to pick one answer…and… um…here's the question and answers:

MY QUESTION TO MYSELF: "Since I can't update as soon as possible, what should I do?

ANSWER 1.) I can put this whole story on hold and keep writing the chapters and not post them until I finish writing the whole story. Which will take about 1 month in a half… or longer… so that means you guys will have to wait about a month and a half (or more) for an update.

Or….

ANSWER 2.) I won't update ASAP. I'll probably only be able to update once a week or every 2 weeks or 3 or even 4...and there will only be one chapter with every update…bummer right?

Or three…

ANSWER 3.) I'll try to update, every week about as much as I can (with a minimum of 5 or 3 updates.) But each update will probably be short or (I'll even try) longer chapters as in 2,000 or 3,000 or even 4,000 words (but before you guys get excited, I said I'LL TRY!) But mostly, all the chapters I update will be short…

So those are all the answers to my question…so just review and tell my your opinion and will see where were heading towards!

REVIEW!


	5. Disbelief

**Chapter five: Disbelief **

**One Moment in Time**

Hello everybody, AthenaGray15 here! How long has it been since I updated all my stories? Well, this story has taken about 29 days for me to update. Yikes…you guys must have been waiting for me to update. For Atlantis and Athens, OMG! 3 MONTHS ALREADY? I am going to update that ASAP! Then we have A Celebrity Love Story which I didn't update for…2 MONTH AND A HALF! I'm in disbelief right now; I haven't updated those two stories for 2-3 months? Ugh…hopefully The Celebrity Love Series: Move On hasn't been that long since I update…wait…2 MONTH TOO! You got to be kidding me! What in Hades is wrong with me? Anyways…I'll update all those stories soon and I also have the Opinion thingy results. Here they are:

**(P.S: Every number one equals a tally.)**

**Option 1.) 1111111111= 10 votes **

**Option 2.) 111111111111111111= 18 votes**

**Option 3.) 111111= 6 votes**

So I guess number 2 won. So I won't be able to update as fast as I can, but I'm not putting this story on hold…um…I guess that's all I have to say. Oh wait… (Yeah I'm really sorry. But I have to say a couple last thing.)

First, thank you for all the reviews. This is the first time I got over 50 reviews so thank you so very much.

Second, there is a riddle for you to get a preview.

Lastly, I also know a lot of you answered my riddle for chapter 3 and I didn't give any of you guys a preview and I am very sorry. Bu this time if you answer the riddle, I'm 100% sure I'll pm you the preview!

So that's all I have to say...so…um….carry on

**O-(O)-O**

**Annabeth's POV **

**We were all looking at each other in disbelief. It couldn't be 2016! This just had to be some stupid trick. But the view from the hospital showed it couldn't/wasn't a joke. **

"**Um…where's Percy?" Alejandra asked. She was looking at the empty bed right beside the…now missing handle we saw just…**_**4 years ago? **_

**I walked over to the bed and touched it. It wasn't even wrinkly. It seemed like this bed hadn't been lad on for months. Or should I say…4 years. **

"**Maybe he got checked out." Lily said. **

**I didn't say a word. I was too busy thinking of our two problems. **

**How come the billboard said 2016 when it was only 2012 last night and where in Hades was Percy. **

**Soon the girls were all saying things like, "Maybe it's 2016 because…" and "Maybe Percy…." But I still didn't say a word. **

**I walked over to the place where I last saw the mysterious handle. But found no clue of where the handle is now, why the bill board says 2016 and where did Percy do. **

"**Or, we time traveled into to the future and Percy's…." Diana started, but didn't continue. **

**Her word seemed like the only ones that went through one side of my ear and was now edged into my brain. **

"**Okay Diana, 1.) Time travel? No offense, but no way. Time Travel does not even exist and 2.) Percy's what?" Eva said/asked. **

"**I'm just saying, I mean that handle had one side showing Annabeth and Percy looking more mature and the other side had a picture of them looking like kids." Diana said back. **

"**Sure…and like the 'future handle' showed Percy was dead and Annabeth was on her knees and all." Madeline said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. **

"**Madeline!" All the girls scolded. **

"**What? I'm just saying." Madeline said in defense. "And besides, there could be a perfect explanation for this. Besides the fact that we time traveled and that Percy's you-know-what." **

"**Whatever. But I'm still sticking to the fact we time traveled." Diana said while she sat down. **

**For the rest of the girls' conversation, I tuned out everything they said. My mind was still trying to think of answers. I mean, could we really have traveled into time? What Diana said did should like an answer. But then everyone else thinks other possibilities. I sighed.**

**Why does life have to be complicated when your only 17. Or was I 21? Ugh…see what I mean? **

**I was back into reality when I felt someone shaking my arm. **

"**Annabeth. Annabeth, are you okay?" Sammi asked. **

**I shook my head to get out of thoughts and get back into reality. **

"**Yeah I'm fine." I finally said. **

"**Are you sure?" Ashlyn asked. "You look kind of pale." **

**I forced a weak smile and nodded. "I'm perfect." **

**All the girls gave me disbelief look, but let it go for my sake. **

"**Maybe we should get out of here." Lily said. **

"**Yeah. But were too?" Madeline asked. Which lead all the girls to look at me. **

**I shrugged, "I don't know." That's when a place popped into my mind. I quickly turned to Diana. **

"**Hey Diana, do you think Veronica and Kaisy will let us stay over." **

**Diana's face lit up, "I'll call them right now." With that, she took out her phone and started calling her sisters. **

"**Yay will be seeing Veronica and Kaisy again…wait, who is Veronica and Kaisy?" Sammi asked. **

"**They Diana's 14 year old sisters." Eva and Lily said at the same time. **

"**Oh…wait, Diana has 2 sisters?" Sammi asked again. **

"**Yes, Sam. Diana has 2 sisters. Don't tell her we said that, since you know. She hates taking about her family…" Ashlyn said. **

"**Guys, Kase said yes!" Diana said. **

"**Yay!" We all cheered. Out of all the people related to Diana, she loved her sisters the most, so she wouldn't stop talking to them and talking to us about them. But with the rest of her family, she gets really touché about it. **

"**Well come on, let's go before someone catches us in here." Madeline said. We all nodded in agreement. **

**O-(O)-O **

**Once the taxi driver kicked us out of his cab, we all found our self's in front of the Morales/Geonzon house. **

"**Were here." Diana announced. We all sighed and nodded. **

**We were all tired from the ride. Since we were stuck in traffic, it was already 8:38 when we got to the house. **

**Alejandra took all her remaining strength and knocked on the door. We all heard footsteps going back and forth to the front door. When the door opened, it showed a girl about 18 with long Black hair that ended at the middle of her back, brown eyes and a very friendly smile. **

"**Who are you?" We all asked. The girl gave us all a confused look. Then she laughed out loud. **

"**Oh come on guys, Diana, just because we hadn't seen each other in what, 4 years doesn't mean you have to freak out on who I am." The girl laughed. **

**That voice. That voice only belonged to…Kaisy. But that's impossible, she's supposed to be 14 not…18! **

"**Veronica, they're here." The girl called. As fast as wind, a girl who looked exactly like Diana came by the girl. She was also 18. **

"**Oh my gods! Diana, Annabeth, Alejandra, Ashyln, Eva, Lily and Madeline! Long time no see." With that the **_**other **_**version of Diana wrapped her arms around us. **

**For some reason, I wasn't uncomfortable at all. Her grip on all of us was so tight, it reminded me of when Veronica had almost hugged us to death when we were all 14 and they were 10 or 11. But, the girl with the black hair did call the girl Veronica…**

**When the girl-whose name is Veronica-let us go, she smile. **

"**Come in." she said, while leading us inside. **

**O-(O)-O**

**We were all sitting on the couch, without saying a word. The two girls were talking in the kitchen with Diana. At first, there conversation was all quite and calm and now…not so. **

**Diana had just stormed out of the kitchen with tears running down her checks. Without even glancing at us, soon, her two-still can't believe- sisters came out looking confused as ever. **

"**What happened?" We all asked. The girls sighed and sat down. They turned to all of us. **

"**You guys already know." Veronica said. We all looked at each other confused as ever. **

"**Know what?" **

"**You got to be kidding me? Remember the day Percy died, Diana had been so mad at me and Veronica; she decided to never talk to us. I mean, since she said that, it surprised both of us when she called." Kaisy said. **

"**Wait…WHAT!" We all screamed at them. **

"**Ugh…what is wrong with you guys? Don't you remember? Percy died, Diana never talked to us until now, you Madeline is dating Connor Stoll, you Eva is pursuing your dream job, you Alejandra, is recovering from your huge brake up with your ex-boy friend Nathan, you Ashyln is still trying to help Africa, you Lily is also still trying to get your dream job, you Sammi…just came back from UK and You Annaeth is an architect and is getting married to Luke in 1 year. What happened to you guys? Have you been abducted by aliens or something?" Veronica asked/told us in disbelief. **

"**Um...sorry Veronica…but WHAT?" All the girls asked. Except me, since I was too busy being shocked at what Veronica said. I was getting married to look in a year. But the happiness ended when I realize what Veronica said…Percy's dead…. **

**For the rest of our conversation, it didn't end so well. We were all yelling at each other. Asking what happened to Percy and what does she mean who we are right now. **

**In the end, it was 1:45 am when we finally stopped and went to bed. **

**When I hit my bed, I fell into a dream of Percy's death…**

**O-(O)-O**

Well what do you guys think? So sorry for not updating soon, and for making this chapter so short. Also, here's the riddle:

"I am the begging of end, and end of time and space. I am also essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?"

That's the riddle, and I'll be pm-ing anybody who answered the riddle correctly ASAP!

Thank you everybody for reading this and everything! I love you guys so much. Hope you guys enjoyed the SuperBowl as much as I did! So happy the Giants WON! GO GIANTS!

See you guys soon! {P.S: This chapter isn't edited, so sorry for all the mistakes.}

~AthenaGray15


	6. Author's Note: December 30th, 2014

**Author's Note ****- **_December _30th, 2014

The last time I have been on my account was on July 20th, 2013. It has been more than a year since then. I haven't updated my profile, nor my stories. I've completely disappeared from fanfiction. Glancing at what I said on my profile, I called myself lazy for not updating. As much as that's true, it's not the entire truth. I haven't been updating because I've fallen out of the passion in which I once felt for fanfiction. Writing fanfiction was my life, my love, and my happiness.

Or so I thought.

Today marks the beginning of the end of the year. 2015 is literally right around the corner. 2014 was a hard year for a lot of people. It was a hard year for me, and my writing suffered because of it. Maintaining a life online and one in the 'real' world is incredibly difficult to manage without balance. I didn't maintain that balance and before I knew it, my life was crashing down in front of me. I couldn't make time for family and friends as all I wanted to do was sit on my bed with my laptop and type my heart away. I've lost a lot of friends due to the drama that comes along with life. Lies, betrayal, hurt, anger, and sadness is a part of every teenager's life. We all just manage it differently.

I managed it through tears. Lots and lots of tear were shed this year as I cried through the pains and expectations of my family, the drama with my friends, and the sudden realization that I'm not able to let go easily. This year was painful, but I've learned so much and I've grown up. By "growing up" you lose the passion you have for things even when you thought you'd love them forever. I've lost my passion for "borrowing" characters and playing dress up with them. Fanfiction is _the _way to unleash your imagination and I've done so. It helped shape my life and who I am. However, I'm not the same girl I was 3 years ago. I've grown up and I've been on a hunt to find my "happy place."

My happy place is my writing. I write not only to unleash my imagination, but to help myself gain a clear mind and deeper understanding of who I am. I can't seem to do that anymore on this website because looking back on my stories, I'm reminded that I was once this happy little girl who thought life was perfect. I know now that perfection isn't real, it's a delusion. The bittersweet delusion of perfection.

I found my happy place, and now I need to close a chapter in my life and learn to let go by moving on. This is one of the chapters that I've kept open for such a long time. I've been holding on to this part of my childhood because it is what made up my childhood. I used fanfiction to hide from the world, but now it's time to face it. Fanfiction is my comfort zone, and now I need to step out of this bubble and feel alive again. I'm the empty shell of the girl I used to be, and I'm going to fill this shell right back up with the joy and passion for writing. I'm breaking the rules I've used to trap myself in, and as my gym coach told me, _let go of the pain. _

This isn't a goodbye to my writing career. It's just my way of moving on from the expectations I've put up for myself. I'm closing this chapter in my life because I want to be in control to write out my life. I'm taking the pen back and I'm planning to write my heart away-making as many mistakes that I want without being able to erase them off the paper. Fanfiction will always have a special place in my heart, it was on here in which I've made some of the best friends and people who I know will support me no matter what. Leaving my readers hanging is the last thing I want to do to them-but I hope you guys will understand that it's the best thing I can do for myself as this year ends.

In just two days, it will be a new year and I can't wait to start it off by knowing a little bit better of who I am then the year before. In response to my countless goodbyes, this is what a person I hold dear to my heart always and never says. They always say **'see you later' **and never **goodbye**. I guess that's because goodbye means forever.

So Fanfiction, this isn't goodbye, but more of a see you later and thank you to everyone for being a part of my childhood and a part of my life. I wouldn't be who I am without you.

~ December 30th, 2014

**Athenagray15**


End file.
